The invention relates to a method for smelting non-ferrous metal sulfides in a suspension smelting furnace.
The invention also relates to a suspension smelting furnace.
The invention relates to a method that takes place in the suspension smelting furnace, such as a flash smelting furnace or a flash converting furnace, and to a suspension smelting furnace, such as a flash smelting furnace or a flash converting furnace.
Publication WO 2007/113375 relates to a method for treating solids-containing process gas in a suspension smelting furnace, comprising directing the process gas from the reaction shaft of the suspension smelting furnace to a settler and, further, through a raised shaft to a waste heat boiler to cool the process gas, whereby, through one or more gas nozzles placed on the settler top wall, oxidizing gas is fed into the process gas flowing in the settler, whereby the amount of oxidizing gas is adjusted during the process so that the amount of sulfides contained in the solid matter of the process gas that is directed to the waste heat boiler is minimized. Publication WO 2007/113375 relates also to equipment for treating solids-containing process gas in a suspension smelting furnace, wherein the process gas is directed from the reaction shaft of the suspension smelting furnace to the settler and, further, through the raised shaft to the waste heat boiler to cool the process gas. One or more gas nozzles are arranged on the top wall of the settler for feeding oxidizing gas into the process gas flowing in the settler, whereby the amount of oxidizing gas can be adjusted during the process so that the amount of sulfides contained in the solid matter of the process gas that is directed to the waste heat boiler is minimized.
Publication WO 00/70103 relates to a method and equipment, whereby matte with a high non-ferrous metal content and disposable slag are produced simultaneously in a suspension-smelting furnace from non-ferrous sulfide concentrate. According to the invention, a carbonaceous reducing agent is charged to the settler of a suspension smelting furnace via tuyeres to the part of the furnace which has a reduced cross-sectional area.